THE KING AND HIS MAID
by Lady.Inumaru
Summary: Short story One shot sesshy,rin The lord of the western lands finds himself at the mercy of his sweet rin, but why would he be at the mercy of her ?
1. Chapter 1

**Short** _ **story**_

 _ **One shot sesshy,rin**_

 _ **The lord of the western lands finds himself at the mercy of his sweet rin, but why would he be at the mercy of her ?**_

 _ **«~~~~~~~~~~·~~~~~~~~~·~~~~~~~~~~·»**_

 _It was yet another beautiful day as the lord of the western lands would be walking along side his company's, for you see it was ... How can we say a beautiful yet quite day, the lord of western lands tilted his back to what he thought he might get a glimpse of her smiling... but no... she was not smiling, not a noise had come out of her today and lord sesshomaru just about had with her quietness, it was beginning to bother him that his ward might not be happy, so in a quick thought he stopped his walking and proceed to tell jaken to go head they would catch up with him later, jaken for a moment wanted to protest but held his tongue when lord sesshomaru shot him a death glare, jaken had proceed to jump on ah-un's back as the two headed Dragon made his way out from his masters side._

 _Lord sesshomaru had began to wonder when had been the last time he had heard her laugh or as so much of a giggle, as he began to think it had been some time since he heard her ... He began to think that maybe she had not wanted to join him on his small journey to patrol his lands, so in thought he looked at his ward and he opened his mouth to speak to her._

 _Rin had been quite for some time now, she had not spoken a word to her lord or to the little green toad, not even to the two headed Dragon that always loved to hear her soft angelic voice as she would always hum a soft tune as they walked, rin for a moment couldnt hear her lord as he spoke to her she had been o in thought that she failed to realize that her lord was now standing directly in front of her, in a moment she could feel something soft press against her forehead as her mind suddenly realized that what she felt on her head was a hand but it was not hers, strong yet rough hands were on her forehead as her lord spoke to her_

 _" Rin are you well, is this journey not to your liking "_

 _Rin was speechless at the moment, but soon spoke in a semi quite but soft tune as her eyes locked with her eyes_

 _" Yes my lord I am well and this journey is to my liking "_

 _Lord sesshomaru for moment had thought she would say no she did not feel well or that she would rather be at the western castle relaxing instead of on this journey, but no that was not what he had her from his ward, what he had heard from his wards lips was that yes she was ok and she was pleased to be on this journey with him, but the lord of the western lands would find out what had his ward so quite, he would pick his next question quickly._

 _" Rin why are you quite "_

 _Rin had thought for a moment how would she answer her lords question, and for a moment she thought up of the perfect answer for her lord_

 _" My lord I have been quite because I have been enjoying the sounds of nature and its sense of peace that it has provided us on this warm yet very hot and sunny "_

 _The lord of the western lands was taken a back at answer that his ward had provided for him, it was in that moment that he questioned himself saying when did my ward my rin grow up so fast... He was speechless at her answer that all he could say " hn "_

 _The lord of the western lands had taken a step back removing his hand from her forehead and turned on his heal to walk further into forest where he could smell a hot spring so his ward would be able to bathe herself rid of the smell of sweat, he would have to ask his brothers human if she would now when it would be that his rin would be in blossom, because for a moment he could have sworn he smell blood but it wasn't from him and the only one that was next to him was his ward his rin, so had wondered maybe that was why his ward was quite, so to ease her forehead of any panic in not knowing what to do or how to take care of it, he would take his ward and hopefully learn something himself because not only was it time for her blossom to bloom but it was almost time for mating season._

 _(Hi guys heres a little short one shot from me, and speaking honestly its my first so please give me reviews I would love to know if yous liked or maybe not or if yous think I should keep on or leave it the same and I would if yous could give me some pointers on how I can improve my self please review and thanks for reading)_


	2. chapter 2

The lord of the Western Land's, had begon to search for a nearby river, having sensed his human wards blossoming. He had figured it would be best to let her bathe and remove the smell that would bring un wanted company or harm. With quick movements and no time to waste, the Lord of the West spoke in a bored yet slightly bitter tone.

" Rin, there is a path behind those bushes that lead to river. Jaken! you will accompany rin and watch her. "

Jaken for a moment had jumped on his heels the moment he jad heard his Lord mention his name but he had other things in mind and began to protest, if the little green toad only new what was to be his answer, im sure his protest would have halted the moment it had started.

In one swift movement, what could have been mistaken for as a bird, minus the screeching noise that also sounded like pleading for forgiveness, was jaken. he flew right by the river and landed upon a boulder, and what accompanied him, seemed to be a growing bump on his head.

" Rin! you silly girl, why have you not taken a bath yet! "

It was in that moment he new he made a mistake by turning around and in that moment he new he would be receiving another one of those bumps..

The scream that had emmited through the forest and beyond, belonged to none other then rin, with eyes that seemed to be on the verge of becoming wet and cheeks that truned as red as the apple, rin stood paralyzed and in shock.

" MASTER JAKEN! TURN AROUND! "

But before jaken was even able to turn (THUMP!) Jaken had finally realized, he would learn to fly while being in the company of his Lord and his Lord's ward.

The Lord of the Western Land's had heard his wards scream and in a instant was by her side and kicking the little green toad to unknown place, but soon it would not only be jaken in the mist of pain, but also tje Lord himself.

Lord Sesshōmaru stood with eye's focused upon his ward as the screaming had become louder and louder by the minute, its not that he couldn't look the other way. It was more that he did not want to, nor did he feel like he had to.

Something in the Lord did not let him remove his eyes from the figure that stood in front of him, he lifted his nose into the air and took a deep breath in, taking in all the smells that surrounded him, and thats when it hit him. The smell of fresh lavender and vanilla, it was intoxicating to him and for a brief moment he indulged himself with it.

But the screaming that had began to cause a pain within his ears had the Lord of the west fleeing into the camp site that he had made for his ward.


End file.
